El Mundo Pervertido
by Kyubi1
Summary: Una colección de one-shots enfocados en diferentes parejas del universo de Date A Live, así como cuenta con versiones genderbender y personajes originales que serán pareja de Shidou. Todas son historias de lemon/contenido sexual, así que, si no eres mayor de edad, no entres.
1. Chica acosadora

**¡Hola a todos! Empezaré esta serie de one-shots con temática adulta y sexual con esta primera historia que es un Origami x Shidou, espero que les guste. **

**Nunca había escrito algo así antes, además de que está fuertemente inspirado en mangas que me he leído con estos temas, es la primera vez que escribo cosas así, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que…**

**Bueno, la verdad no sé si está bien decir "disfrútenlo", jajaja. Pero bueno, que sea una buena lectura. **

* * *

**Chica acosadora**

Era una mañana tranquila en la preparatoria Raizen y como en otras ocasiones, Shidou Itsuka estaba en los casilleros donde estarían sus zapatos para la escuela y otras pertenencias. Él era un muchacho tranquilo, de ojos color ámbar, cabello corto de color azul, delgado y su atractivo era promedio, su punto es más destacable es su amabilidad.

«Me pregunto si hoy también…» Pensó al estar frente a su casillero, un poco nervioso, terminó abriéndolo y una pila de cartas se desparramaron por el lugar, le llevó un pequeño susto y vio las cartas con pegatina de corazón con algo de amargura. «Lo sabía…»

Shidou escuchó susurró detrás suyo, conocía ese tono de voz como de robot y también la mala sensación que despertaba en él al sentir su presencia… acechándole.

«¡Ella simplemente no entiende!»

Después de unos eventos inesperados, Tobiichi Origami acosa como una loca a Shidou Itsuka.

Todo sucedió un día a la hora del almuerzo, Shidou aceptó una apuesta tonta con sus amigos para ver quién pagaba los almuerzos de los tres, ese obviamente sería el último que llegara a la cafetería de la escuela.

Shidou aceleró más que sus rivales, por lo que los dejó atrás y al girar por un pasillo, chocó con una chica de cabello blanco corto, ojos azules como el cielo y con un cuerpo atlético y esbelto, obviamente el choque la dejó en el suelo.

El chico de inmediato se preocupó y le pidió disculpas, así como le ayudó a levantarse, ese día, Origami Tobiichi conoció al amor de su vida e hizo la sonrisa más linda de su vida, desde entonces, empezó a acosar al muchacho.

Y así es como Shidou conoció a Origami.

—¡Oh, parece que alguien es popular! —dijo Tonomachi al ponerle una mano en el hombro a Shidou, quien solo agachó un poco la cabeza, sosteniendo una de las cartas de amor—. ¿Así que a la chica más extrovertida y rara de la escuela le gustas? ¡Sí que sabes cómo escogerlas! Jajaja, hasta Kaguya es rara, pero es más linda, Shidou. ¡Creo que estoy celoso!

—¡C-Cállate, Tonomachi! Ella me asusta… ¡Me envía cartas todos los días! —expuso su opinión sincera, pero con algo de preocupación y molestia.

De hecho, no solo eran cartas de amor todos los días, también le dejaba notas en su pupitre y el joven de cabello azul no sabía cómo, pero obtuvo su correo electrónico y recibía e-mails de amor también. Le seguía después de la escuela, incluso si nunca lograba ver, podía sentir su presencia… ¡Era demasiado!

«¿Acaso no puede hablarme como una persona normal?»

Shidou tenía miedo de que un día se volviera realmente loca, aunque no lo pensaba seriamente, lo tenía en mente cada cierto tiempo, sobre todo cuando se sentía acosado en la calle mientras que Origami se daba cuenta que cuando estaba cerca, su amado caminaba 20 segundos más rápido de lo normal.

Al día siguiente, cuando las clases terminaron, Shidou iba un poco más atrás que sus amigos, Tonomachi estaba dando la idea si querían salir a comer en el nuevo lugar frente a la estación del metro, el chico de cabello azul estaba a punto de opinar, pero más temprano que tarde, le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y después de eso, todo fue oscuro.

—Oye, Itsuka, ¿vas a venir? ¿Uh?

—Pero si estaba aquí antes…

Cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

El chico despertó en el salón del consejo estudiantil donde a estas horas ya no había nadie y estaba cerrado con llave, además estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por nada más ni nada menos que Tobiichi Origami, quien estaba bastante emocionada y sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.

—Al fin, después de… 63 días, tres horas, 21 minutos y 17 segundos… ¡Por fin puedo tocarte, Shidou! —dijo entre feliz y desesperada, Shidou intentó gritar, pero le taparon la boca—. Shidou, lo siento por hacerte eso. Pero nadie vendrá a este salón a esta hora… Eso significa que estamos solos.

Shidou intentó forcejearse, pero por alguna maldita razón, ella era más fuerte que él y solamente le restaba escucharla y sudar por la preocupación.

—Ya te he dicho esto en innumerables cartas, pero debo decírtelo en persona. Sé que soy una persona callada y extraña, por eso nadie me habla. Pero tú corriste hacia a mí ese día… —explicó con un rostro sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes—. Me extendiste tu mano, entonces lo supe…

—¡Oww! —Shidou fue sometido contra el suelo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Origami, quien le miraba fijamente.

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Shidou…

Shidou se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta, pero eso le sirvió a Origami para besarlo en los labios e introducir su lengua dentro, el chico no pudo cerrar los ojos por la impresión.

«¿¡Un beso?! No puede ser… ¡Ella robó mi primer beso!» Shidou intentó liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. «¡Ella es muy fuerte! ¿Cómo es posible…? Ah…»

La lengua del muchacho fue obligada casi a salir, incluso si trató de evitarlo, fue demasiado tarde, ella atrapó su lengua con sus labios y empezó a succionar y chupar su lengua.

«M-Maldita sea, está jugando con m-mi lengua…» Origami usó su lengua con habilidad y velocidad, estaba chupando la suya como si fuera una paleta deliciosa y estaba poniendo en blanco a Shidou poco a poco. «Estoy asustado, pero… También se siente bien… ¿Qué es esto?»

—Fwaah… —Origami dejó la lengua del muchacho, quien solo se tapó la boca muy sonrojado y avergonzado, ella retomó un poco la compostura y se limpió la saliva de la boca—. Shidou… Me ha tomado mucho llegar hasta aquí, no puedo soportarlo más, así que acepta mi amor.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¡Ah! —Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más de lo normal cuando ella le mostró sus pechos al desnudo, no eran tan grandes, pero eran los primeros que él veía en su vida, no reaccionar como hombre fue algo imposible. «¡¿Esto es de verdad?!»

Shidou ahogó un grito cuando Origami le bajó el pantalón con todo y su ropa interior, dejando su pene totalmente expuesto y listo para la acción.

—Oh, estás duro, Shidou —dijo con algo de felicidad mientras sonreía—. Estoy feliz de que te cause esto, es justo como lo pensaba.

—¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡Ahh…! —Pero un escalofrío sintió cuando ella le dio una lamida, como si se tratase de una copa de helado, luego ella se metió la mitad a su boca mientras que con la mano lo estaba masturbando—. N-No puede ser… ¡No podemos… ah… hacer esto en la escuela, Origami!

Pero el muchacho gimió un poco más de placer cuando ella se tragó por completo su pene y lo lamió por dentro con su lengua maestra y caliente, mientras ella lo miraba desde abajo con mucho deseo, así como perversión.

—Ah...aaa… ¡Ah! —Origami siguió chupando su pene y lamiéndolo con velocidad, así como se movía a lo largo de su miembro duro y caliente—. Espera… ¡E-Espera, Origami...! ¡Origami…!

Shidou gritó cuando se corrió en su boca, ella bebió lo que pudo, pero el muchacho logró quitarle su pene de la boca, Origami tenía un rostro completamente pervertido y algo manchado de semen.

—Mmm… ¿Así que este es tu sabor, Shidou? —El chico tragó saliva—. Lo recordaré por siempre, pero no es ahí donde lo quiero.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Origami, esto es demasiado! —Se alejó un poco de ella—. ¡No podemos hacer esto en la escuela!

—¿Por qué? Todo estará bien, Shidou. —Origami lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo—. Me aseguraré de unirme a ti para siempre.

La chica se quitó las bragas y las lanzó por ahí, su vagina goteaba por lo excitada que estaba, incluso si no lo demostraba del todo, estaba urgida por unirse a Shidou, quien solo se quedó viendo y su miembro se endureció de nuevo. Ella estaba a punto de sentarse encima y con eso, su miembro entraría en su vagina.

—Me haré cargo de ti ahora. Así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—¡P-Pero esta es la escuela, ni siquiera estamos en una relación!

Sin embargo, ella finalmente se sentó y su duro pene entró por completo en su vagina, ahí dentro estaba caliente, suave y apretado, una combinación extraña, pero que estaba llevando al joven al éxtasis; era mucho mejor que su boca.

—¡Ahhhh! Shidou, soy toda tuya… ¡Es lo que siempre había deseado! Sentir tu calor, sentir tu cuerpo… ¡Ahhh!

—¡E-Espera…! —pidió muy sonrojado y algo asustado, estaba por perder la cabeza. «No… Ella ni siquiera me gusta, ¡pero estamos teniendo sexo! ¿Me está… violando?»

—¡Shidou! —gritó cuando empezó a cabalgarlo con rudeza y velocidad, su pene se deslizaba por sus paredes calientes y suaves, lo envolvían por completo—. ¡Ahn! ¡He estado pensando en ti todo el día, Shidou! ¡Ahn, ahn, ahn! ¿T-También estás… Ahn… feliz, Shidou?

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Aaah!

«No puedo creer que con ella, yo… ¡Yo esté haciendo esto! ¡Pero se siente tan bien…!» Pensaba totalmente excitado mientras ella seguía moviéndose rápidamente y lo mantenía contra el suelo con sus brazos. «¿Todas las mujeres se sienten así cuando estás dentro de ellas? Origami se siente… Tan bien».

—Shidou, nuestros cuerpos y almas se conectaron, ahora somos uno, ¡Shidou! Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo! —Sus pechos rebotaban al ritmo de sus movimientos, Shidou estaba tan sonrojado como ella lo estaba.

«Ya veo… Yo… ¡Estoy siendo dominado por Origami! Tengo que hacer algo, no me agrada… ¡Y no puedo soportarlo, necesito más!» Shidou tomó los pechos de Origami con fuerza con sus manos y la tiró al suelo para estar encima, ella se sorprendió por eso, pero en el buen sentido.

—¡Ah! ¡Shidou! ¿Me deseas, Shidou? ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahn! —gritó felizmente y más excitada que antes, Shidou lo sintió por como su vagina parecía exprimirlo para que se corriera de una vez, pero él pensó en otras cosas para evitar eso.

—¡Ahn, ahn, Shidou! T-Tu cara está… Tan cerca de mí… —dijo con una sonrisa al tomarlo de las mejillas, él volvió un poco en sí y la observó; no parecía una persona aterradora ni una loca, solo alguien totalmente feliz por lo que sucedía.

«Ahora que la veo… Ella de hecho es bastante bonita. Huele bien y se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella… También me ama… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?»

—¡O-Origami! ¡Origami, Origami, Origami! ¡Te amo, Origami! —gritó al momento en el que liberó todo dentro de ella.

—¡AH! ¡AAHHNN! Mmmnnn… —Shidou la besó en los labios y cayó encima de ella, mientras seguía corriéndose fuertemente dentro, rellenándola con su semen hasta que este se desparramó porque no había espacio para más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Origami estaba detrás de Shidou, como siempre, pero ahora literalmente estaba detrás de él y abrazándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿¡Itsuka?! —Tonomachi preguntó algo histérico.

—¿¡Y la acosadora?! —Completó su otro amigo.

—¡No le digas así! —dijo Shidou un poco serio—. Ahora, ¡Origami es mi novia!

—¿¡Qué?!

Y así Origami pasó de ser la acosadora de Shidou a ser la novia de Shidou.


	2. Dime que lo deseas

**Bienvenidos al segundo one-shot de esta colección de historias subidas de tono, espero la anterior les haya gustado, esta vez se trata de un Shidou x Mukuro, espero que les guste. **

**Una cosa que me faltó explicar es que las historias de este fic son todas de universos alternativos, pero puede que exista alguna que sí suceda en el mundo de Date A Live. **

**Sin más, que tengan buena lectura. **

* * *

**Dime que lo deseas**

En una mansión lujosa, una joven mujer de exagerado cabello largo de color dorado, con ojos del mismo color, se encontraba hablando con sus padres, mientras agachaba la cabeza y parte de sus mechones le tapaban un poco la cara, tapando su vergüenza.

Usa un vestido amarillo tenue, muy elegante, digno de una mujer de la alta sociedad justo como era ella, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mostraba buena parte de sus piernas blancas.

Sin embargo, no era un momento para apreciar su belleza, sino para aceptar los regaños de los padres; el señor y la señora Hoshimiya, ambos adultos muy maduros, pero aún no eran viejos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó la madre con algo de severidad y mirándola fijamente, ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y apretar sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Rompiste de nuevo tu compromiso… ¡Y fue tan difícil encontrar a un buen partidario!

—Lo… Lo siento… —respondió en voz baja y sin mucha decisión—. Muku lo lamenta…

—Cuando te preguntamos lo que pensabas de él, pareció que estabas de acuerdo… Así que, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó ahora el padre, un poco más tranquilo que su esposa, sin embargo, ella comenzó a sudar de la frente.

—¡Eso es cierto! ¡Me gustaría escuchar tus razones, Mukuro! —dijo duramente y su hija tembló.

—Em… M-Muku no se… sentía a gusto, es todo…

—Oh… ¿Es así? —preguntó al observarla aún con severidad, pero su voz había menguado bastante en su tono.

—Eh… Sí… —respondió al ver a su izquierda, donde estaban varios de los mayordomos y sirvientas de la mansión, así como las ventanas.

—Entiendo… ¡Ya no hablaremos de esto, pero la próxima vez debes comportarte!

Mukuro observó a un joven en particular de su servidumbre, un hombre de cabello azul corto y ojos cafés, vestido formalmente con ropas negras y blancas, este se mantuvo firme en su posición, pero sus miradas terminaron encontrándose, así que se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Solo estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿sabes?

—Muku lo aprecia, madre… —dijo e hizo una reverencia justo después.

* * *

Más tarde, en su cuarto y a solas, Mukuro estaba quitándose la ropa, solo le faltaba el vestido, por lo que se quedó en bragas, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que la próxima vez tendría que hacer lo correcto o su madre le regañaría, tal vez incluso le compararía con su hermana, quien ya estaba casada y tenía una nueva vida en otro país.

Se dejó caer en la cama y quedó mirando una fotografía que tenía cerca, en su mesita de noche, ahí estaban ella y su hermana de niñas, jugando juntas. La nostalgia le invadió y no pudo evitar revivir esos recuerdos en su mente.

Pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió y de ahí entró un joven cargando todo un juego de cama en sus brazos, Mukuro soltó un pequeño grito y se giró a la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Lo siento por interrumpir! —dijo animado y algo gracioso por verla saltar como un pescado en busca de aire—. Vine a cambiar las sábanas, Ojou-sama.

—Shi… ¡Shidou! —dijo sonrojada y avergonzada, luego se envolvió con las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez, pues seguía en bragas, luego lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡M-Muku ya te dijo sobre t-tocar antes de entrar…!

Sin embargo, Shidou no dijo nada y ella tuvo que levantarse, usando parte de su sabana como falda, mientras él empezaba con el cambio.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Después de todo, ya hicimos el amor varias veces aquí, ¿no es así? —Mukuro se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza.

—Ah… Em… S-Sobre eso, Muku… quiere hablar…

—¿Muku quiere hablarlo? ¿Realmente lo harás y de… esa forma? —preguntó mientras cambiaba los cobertores de las almohadas—. Está bien, ya sé lo que vas a decir, "no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo", ¿no es así?

—Ah… Eh…

Shidou suspiró y se giró para verla, pero Mukuro estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, no podía salir nada de su boca, de hecho, le costaba hablar como cualquier persona normal, de no ser porque había nacido en una familia rica, posiblemente se burlarían de ella por hablar tan raro.

—M-Muku debe hacer lo que madre… diga que es lo mejor para Muku… —respondió agachando la cabeza y sonrojada, pero también había algo de tristeza en su voz.

—De acuerdo, igual ya lo veía venir… Esto iba a ser una relación unilateral de todas formas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con algo de tristeza.

—S-Shidou, Muku no… ¿Uh? —Fue tomada de la mejilla y llevada contra la pared, ella se sonrojó mucho más.

—Bueno… Si será la última vez… —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, ella quiso decir algo, pero Shidou le calló la boca con un beso suave que terminó convirtiéndose en intenso.

Mukuro dejó caer la sábana y sus bragas comenzaron a humedecerse, Shidou entonces la tomó de la cintura y juntó su cuerpo al suyo para sentir su fragancia y su calidez, ella dejó escapar un gemido.

—Solo dime… Dime claramente que no me quieres, Ojou-sama —susurró a su oído—. Si lo haces, en verdad no volveré a hacer esto ni me interpondré en ninguna de tus reuniones matrimoniales… Nunca más.

—Nnn… S-Shidou… M-Muku n-no…

—Así que recházame, Ojou-sama…

* * *

Unos días después, Mukuro se encontraba en otra reunión matrimonial, estaba comiendo en un lujoso restaurante que apenas contaba con ocho mesas elegantes, porque todo era con reservación, uno de esos lugares a los que una persona normal jamás podría ni aspirar.

Sin embargo, ella parecía muy apagada, alejada de la realidad, mirando su platillo, con los cubiertos en mano, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, estaba fuera de este mundo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Podría ser que no te gusta la comida? —preguntó el hombre frente a él, alguien apuesto de cabello corto de color negro y ojos oscuros también, así como vestía formalmente para esta cita.

—Ah… No… —respondió secamente y agachando la cabeza—. Muku se… perdió en sus pensamientos…

—Con que es eso, que alivio. —Sonrió—. Este restaurante en realidad le pertenece a nuestra compañía, así que confío en la comida… Si nos casamos, ¿te gustaría volver aquí?

—Mn… S-Sí, seguro… —respondió con una sonrisa amarga y sudando de la cabeza, luego probó la carne por fin, estaba deliciosa, pero no podía saborearlo con esto en el pecho. «Shidou… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo…»

De pronto, alguien se acercó a la pareja y sirvió más vino al hombre, este agradeció y el mesero gentilmente asintió con la cabeza, luego miró la copa de Mukuro, la cual estaba a punto de terminarse, y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella.

—¿Quisiera algo más de vino, Ojou-sama? —preguntó con una sonrisa y mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿¡Uh?! —Mukuro reaccionó rápido a esa voz, su "pareja" se sorprendió un poco, sobre todo porque sus mejillas se coloraron de rojo. «¡Shidou! ¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Estás bien, Hoshimiya-san? —preguntó el hombre de cabello negro.

—¡Ah! Y-Yo… —Pero rápidamente le pasaron un pañuelo por la cabeza, era Shidou quien no dejó de verla fijamente, ella cerró la boca entonces.

—Oh, cielos, señorita, parece que no se siente bien, ¿no quisiera ir al baño o hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —preguntó amablemente.

—¿Hoshimiya-san?

—P-Por favor, d-disculpa a Muku, d-debo ir al baño por un momento… —dijo sonrojada y algo feliz, Shidou se alejó y señaló a una parte del restaurante.

—Están por allá.

Mukuro entró al baño, pero esperó ahí unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ahí entró Shidou, quien cerró con llave detrás de sí. La joven le miró con una sonrisa y con los ojos cristalinos.

—¡Shidou! —Dio un pequeño salto para abrazarlo con fuerza—. Muku está tan feliz de verte, pero… ¿C-Cómo llegaste hasta… aquí?

—La verdad no fue algo tan sorprendente —dijo con una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza con una mano, ella sonrió ampliamente—. Fue Tonomachi, digamos que me debía un favor y él mueve los hilos por aquí… Igual no importa, porque logré lo que quería…

Shidou la tomó de la mejilla suavemente y le miró con algo de maldad, ella se sonrojó un poco más, imaginando lo que estaba pensando.

—N-No, Shidou… M-Muku no… N-No podemos aquí…

—Pero mira lo feliz que estás de verme, y eso que escuché algo horroroso hace un rato…

—¡A-Ah! E-Eso, yo…

—Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ya que la última vez no me diste respuesta… —Se acercó mucho a su rostro, estaba a centímetros de sus labios—. ¿No me amas, Ojou-sama?

«Yo…» Cerró los ojos y besó a Shidou con todo su amor, pero él no tardó en introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, hasta que dio con su lengua, por lo que ella correspondió a la par. «Yo… ¡Quiero hacer todo lo que Shidou quiera hacer!»

El joven hombre procedió a desvestirla y hábilmente le retiró el sostén, liberando sus pechos del tamaño de un melón, mismos que acarició con sus manos, tan solo al sentirlo, ella interrumpió el beso dejando escapar un gemido.

—Parece que ya te acostumbraste a esto. —Pasó sus pulgares por sus pezones, ella ahogó un gemido de nuevo, estos estaban duros, por lo que el joven no tenía por qué hacer nada para excitarla—. Eres tan hermosa, Ojou-sama… No podía dejarte con ese tipo, no te merece…

Se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca, donde succionó fuertemente mientras apretaba su otro pezón.

—¡Ahn, ah! —Mukuro perdió fuerza en las piernas, por lo que se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta caer al suelo, sentada, mientras Shidou seguía chupando y pellizcando—. ¡Ah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Shidou!

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Ojou-sama… —pidió al momento en el que acarició con sus dedos su entrepierna, ahí estaba todo mojado por sus jugos vaginales, Mukuro parecía derretirse—. Tu cuerpo parece ser honesto, pero aún no lo he escuchado de ti, ni una vez… Ni una vez claramente.

—A-Ah, Shidou… M-Muku t-te… ¡Aaaahn! —gritó cuando Shidou metió dos dedos en su vagina y los movió en círculos, cosa que la hizo enloquecer y alzar la cabeza por inercia—. ¡Ahn, ahn! ¡S-Shidou!

Pero Shidou estaba ocupado chupando uno de sus pechos y mordiendo ligeramente su pezón, ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar tan fuerte, sus piernas temblaron y se corrió aun con los dedos del hombre dentro.

—Ahh… Ah… Ah… S-Shidou… —Mukuro intentó retomar la respiración, pero luego fue recostada en el suelo—. ¿¡Eh?!

—Voy a meterlo, Ojou…

—¿Q-Qué? S-Shidou, ¡M-Muku aún está sensible por lo que…! ¡Ahhhh! —gritó de placer al momento en el que le metió su miembro de una sola embestida y después empezó a moverse rápidamente—. ¡Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahhh! ¡Shidou… Shidou!

—No te preocupes, voy a tomar la responsabilidad, solo necesitas decirlo… ¡Lo que realmente deseas!

Shidou se sentía realmente caliente dentro de ella, no podía dejar de mover sus caderas, no era la primera vez, pero siempre que lo hacía no podía tener suficiente de ella, siempre quedaba con ganas de más, siempre debía tener una excusa para verla, para estar cerca de ella.

Si Mukuro Hoshimiya fuera una carne, sería la más jugosa de todas.

El hombre la tomó de sus pechos ya que estaban rebotando sin parar por el movimiento candente de sus caderas, mientras la escuchaba gemir y gritar fuertemente, él estaba sonrojado y con un rostro de éxtasis, la punta de su pene lograba llegar hasta las puertas de su vientre, donde quería derramar su semilla.

En lo más profundo de su ser.

Shidou la besó en la boca y entrelazó su mano con la suya.

—Me voy a venir, ¡Mukuro!

—¡S-Shidou, yo t-también…! ¡Ah! ¡Ahn! ¡Ah, ah, aaah, aaaah! ¡Aaaaaah! —gritó cuando él liberó todo en lo más profundo de su vagina, ella apretó fuertemente su mano y se vino también, sus piernas temblaron y lo quedó viendo muy sonrojada—. Te amo…

—Ya lo sé… —dijo con una sonrisa y besó su mejilla—. Te amo demasiado también, pero no es a mí a quien debes decírselo, sino a tu madre y a ese tipo allá afuera… Así que, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Yo diré que… ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre y quiero casarme con él! —dijo al abrazarlo con fuerza—. Eso es lo que… voy a decir…

—Buena chica. —Luego la besó intensamente de nuevo, pero ella correspondió de la misma forma.

* * *

Tiempo después, Mukuro estaba frente a su madre, a solas, con la cabeza un poco agachada, apretó con fuerza su falda oscura y miró a su madre, quien le miraba con algo de seriedad, sentada en una silla.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres…?

—¡Sí!

—De acuerdo. —Se levantó y sonrió un poco para tomarla de los hombros—. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero tienes que ser capaz de decir lo que sientes, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y tomar la responsabilidad de lo que dices! ¿Entiendes?

—Sí… ¡Gracias, madre!


	3. Un infierno de esposa

**En esta tercera entrega vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas, porque quería usar a Shiori, pero no se me ocurrió con quién emparejarla, hasta que de repente se me ocurrió utilizar a mis personajes genderbender que los uso en otro fic (La dimensión de la catástrofe), por lo que espero les guste, aunque sea un poco raro. **

**Sin más, ¡vamos!**

* * *

**Un infierno de esposa**

Fue usado por la chica que le gustaba, a quién por agradarle, hizo todo tipo de cosas en su infancia; le cargó sus libros, le ayudaba con sus tareas, la acompañaba a casa. Después de tanto, fue natural que se sintiera con la confianza de confesarse, pero no se dio cuenta que la niña en cuestión le vio como su "chico de los encargos" que se quiso ver como arrogante.

Unas disculpas no fueron suficientes, ella lo evitó, lo molestó, lo trató como a una peste, esas cosas lo marcaron desde niño y creció con un miedo a las mujeres por lo mismo. Un miedo que le perseguiría incluso hasta cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para casarse.

—¡Nee-san (Hermana), espera! —El muchacho le persiguió por los pasillos de la mansión, estaba seriamente preocupado—. ¿Era en serio cuándo dijiste que ibas a encontrarme una esposa?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió como si fuera algo de esperarse y con una sonrisa—. Mikoshiba-kun, eres un idol y siempre huyes de todas tus fanáticas, no puedes seguir así, además esto será privado, la chica que conocerás es…

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Está aquí?! —preguntó muy asustado y empezó a sudar—. ¡Estás loca, no voy a ir!

—¡Tonterías! —Lo tomó de las muñecas y le miró fijamente—. ¡Tan siquiera conócela primero! ¡Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar!

Mikoshiba Izayoi, un idol exitoso y mucho más famoso entre el público femenino por ser tan escurridizo y por no tratar con sus fanáticas, todo debido a su miedo por las mujeres. Es guapo, posee un cabello corto de color púrpura azulado y unos ojos del mismo tono que brillan con la preocupación y la felicidad, también es alto y atlético, ahora mismo está vistiendo ropas sencillas, igual que su hermana quien se parece mucho a él, y también es muy hermosa.

—Miku… No necesito una mujer y ya acepté que estaré solo por el resto de mi vida, igual no me importa, tengo todo lo que necesito… —dijo al mirar a otro lado preocupado y con pesimismo.

—Ahh… Por eso te pido que te esperes, como tu hermana mayor debes de escucharme.

—Hn…

—La chica que vas a conocer ha perdido todo, era hermana de una de mis mejores amigas que también ya… Falleció. Está sola y eso es muy triste, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó algo triste, luego sonrió y lo tomó de los hombros—. Por lo que la acogí en nuestra familia.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero esa no es razón para que sea mi esposa!

—Tomarla solo sería mi obligación moral, además puede que te guste, no pierdes nada al conocerla.

—Um… —Contra su voluntad fue jalado por ella hacia la sala.

Una vez bajaron a la sala por medio de las escaleras, finalmente la vieron, traía solo una maleta y estaba sentada en el sillón, bastante tranquila y mirando al frente, nada en particular.

—¡Shiori-chan, te traje a Mikoshiba-kun! —Anunció con una sonrisa, mientras su hermano se congelaba.

Sentada allí había una joven mujer cuya sonrisa cálida desmentía sus circunstancias, era de largo cabello azul, con ojos color ámbar, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado al máximo, no tenía nada que hacer contra el de Miku en comparación, pero estaba bastante bien, incluso si solo estaba usando un vestido blanco de verano y adornaba su cabello con una flor amarilla.

—Me llamo Shiori, soy inexperta, pero por favor, trátame bien, Mikoshiba-kun —dijo con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia.

—Ah… Ah… —Él no podía hablar, solo temblar y sudar mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Esa sonrisa había perforado su corazón, era muy fuerte lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Si solo te quedas así temblando, no entenderé nada, Nii-san.

—N-No es que la… odie… —respondió con dificultad al agachar la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Shiori.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Escuchaste Shiori-chan?! ¡Dijo que te acepta! —dijo felizmente, Shiori se sonrojó y se quedó muy impresionada—. Este chico no te dejará sola nunca más.

—Eh… No… —susurró sin poder mirarla a los ojos, pero estaba bastante sonrojado.

«¿Hm? ¡Bien, bien! Parece que este plan está funcionando muy bien». Miku sonrió ampliamente.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y los planes avanzaron rápidamente, Mikoshiba apenas soportó la presión de todo eso, pero el día de la boda fue mucho peor, por supuesto. Por lo menos fue una fiesta tradicional, donde solo estaban miembros de la familia; no era tan agradable tampoco, porque su padre elogiaba a Shiori por ser algo así como la salvación para su único hijo, pensando que nunca se iba a casar.

De hecho, todos estaban muy impresionados de que ella había cocinado todo sin casi ayuda de nadie, Mikoshiba no podía estar tranquilo, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se acercaba la hora de acostarse con su esposa, y eso era aterrador, no quería estar solo con una mujer y tampoco quería decir o saber lo que ella realmente pensaba.

Pero el tiempo lo alcanzó muy rápido.

* * *

«Maldita sea, por fin llegó el momento…» Pensó sentado en la cama de su habitación, en pijama y a punto de abrazarse a sí mismo. «¿Qué voy a hacer…? Mi cabeza parece que va a estallar…»

—Danna-sama (Esposo).

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —Asustado, finalmente se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Estoy agradecida por haber tenido una boda de esta forma, además por la cálida bienvenida de tu familia, todos fueron muy amables conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa cálida y contenta—. Estoy feliz por ser parte de tu familia… Por haber sido salvada, cuando estaba completamente sola… Esto también te lo debo a ti y a tu hermana…

«No, estás equivocada». Pensó sudando de la cabeza y de la cara, apretando los puños, mientras la veía quitándose la ropa lentamente y acercándose a él. «Esto fue un plan de mi hermana… Yo solo…»

—Estoy tan agradecida que en verdad puedo dedicar mi cuerpo a ti —dijo sonrojada, pero mantuvo la calma.

Sus pechos estaban por completo al descubierto, claramente eran grandes, no se notaba al tener la ropa puesta y pocas gotas de sudor estaban también por sus piernas, cuello y rostro. El muchacho podía verlo claramente, algo que nunca había visto ni por error: los senos de una mujer; areola y pezones rosados y pequeños.

Shiori lo abrazó con cariño y juntó su cuerpo a su pecho, además de que con una mano fue desabotonando su pijama.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡La verdad es que le tengo fobia a las mujeres! —dijo agobiado, sonrojado y muy nervioso.

—Lo sé.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Lo sabías?! —preguntó al alejarla de él y mirándola a los ojos.

Sin embargo, Shiori tomó algo detrás suyo, se trataba de un frasco con un líquido que parecía miel por el color, ella empezó a beberlo, dejando confundido al muchacho tembloroso.

—¿Qué es eso…? ¡Mmght! —Shiori unió sus labios con los suyos y se las arregló para abrir su boca con su lengua para que el muchacho tragara el líquido.

Sus labios se mojaron y se humedecieron mucho, Mikoshiba cayó en la cama con ella encima, besándolo y con las manos en sus mejillas para que rompiera el beso.

«¿Qué es este beso…? Pareciera que su lengua está… Lavándome el cerebro… Está relajándome… y…»

Cuando ella dejó de besarlo, el chico seguía sudando, pero al ver su mano vio que no estaba temblando tanto como antes, así como su miembro esta duro y bastante animado.

—¿Q-Qué fue…? Estoy dejando de temblar…

—Tu hermana me lo dio… Me contó sobre tu estado con respecto a las mujeres. Aparentemente es un Sake afrodisiaco que alivia el nerviosismo. Ambos somos inexpertos, así que creo que está bien… Poco a poco, acostumbrémonos a esto y lo superemos juntos, Danna-sama —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras él cerraba los ojos y negaba rápidamente.

—¿¡Por qué ir tan lejos?!

Ella no respondió, se armó de valor, aun estando nerviosa y sonrojada, no fallaría al llegar hasta aquí. Le dio la espalda y fue para bajarle un poco la parte inferior de su ropa, liberando el miembro erecto del muchacho, el cual lo tomó entre sus manos, él tembló.

—¡Ah… Ah!

—No tengo a nadie más que a ti, Danna-sama, y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte. —Miró como su pene estaba tan grande y extenso, el nerviosismo fue notable, pero preparó su boca—. Estoy segura que… Lo que Miku-san me enseñó… ¡Es así…!

«¿¡Ella?!»

—¡Ahh! —Abrió los ojos grandemente y la boca también cuando ella se metió por completo su miembro en su boca y lo mantuvo ahí mientras hacía ruidos obscenos. «¡Se siente tan caliente ahí…! No puedo evitarlo… Hermana maldita…»

Mikoshiba gemía de placer mientras movía sus caderas de forma involuntaria, con esto su pene entraba y salía de la boca húmeda y caliente de Shiori, pero ella no soportó mucho ese trato, así que lamió por el lateral, así lo obligó a detener sus movimientos.

—¿Cómo te sientes… Danna-sama? No hay nada… aterrador, ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras seguía lamiendo su pene y masturbándolo con una mano.

—E-Estoy asustado… ¿¡Qué es… esta sensación?! —preguntaba mientras ella atrapó la punta en su boca y usaba su lengua para lamerlo como una paleta—. Mis caderas se van… a… ¡a d-derretir!

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Así que… Quédate tranquilo, yo haré el resto. —Ella se lo tragó todo entero de nuevo y chupó con algo de fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas rojas, siguió rápidamente con la felación, cosa que estaba enloqueciendo al joven; sin duda, Miku era buena maestra.

—¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Ahh! —Mikoshiba no tuvo de otra más que experimentar su primer orgasmo y llenó la boca de Shiori de su semen.

Shiori se alejó algo de su pene, el cual seguía lleno de energía, así como de saliva y su propia semilla para crear vida en este mundo, ella también estaba manchada de esto.

—¿Cómo estuvo, Danna-sama? —preguntó al mirarlo con algo de lujuria—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No hay nada que temer, ¿verdad…?

—T-Te equivocas… N-No puedo ser alguien a quien te "devotes" —dijo con los ojos cerrados y con dificultad.

—¿Eh? ¿Danna-sama?

—Yo… Cuando acepté casarme, tenía motivos ocultos, yo… ¡Te quería para mí…! —admitió al apretar las sabanas con sus manos—. Es por eso que… Soy un egoísta… Y…

«Tú también vas a rechazarme, igual que esa niña aquella vez… ¿No es así?» Pensó lleno de pesimismo, tanto que no vio que ella estaba sonrojada y sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Uh? —Abrió los ojos al sentir algo pesado en su frente y, además, una mano que acariciaba su cabeza.

—¿No es algo bueno? —preguntó feliz y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente—. Me salvaste con tus sentimientos, es lo mismo para mí… También tengo un motivo oculto y te lo mostraré.

—¿Eh…?

Impresionado vio como ella se quitó el resto de su ropa y juntó su vagina húmeda y con jugos escurriendo de ella, con su miembro erecto.

—Hablaba de ayudarte, pero la verdad es que quiero unirme a ti, Danna-sama… Así que, por favor, quiero que me enseñes la verdad… Sobre tus sentimientos.

«Ella no… No me rechazó… Ella… Shiori…» Mikoshiba la tomó de su trasero con ambas manos y la bajó para que su pene la penetrara, ella alzó la cabeza y gritó de dolor mientras el miembro de su esposo ganaba terreno dentro de su vagina, hasta que llegó a lo más profundo de ella.

—¡AHHH! Ah, ah… Ah…

—¿Realmente no te arrepentirás por esto? ¿Vas a aceptar mis sentimientos?

—Por supuesto… Lo aceptaré todo —dijo al abrazarlo, entonces el muchacho también la rodeó con sus brazos y sus caderas respondieron, sin importar que ella estaba sangrando y era su primera vez.

—¡Shiori! —gritó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de entrar y salir por su vagina, de envolverse y desenvolverse de las paredes húmedas y carnosas de dentro, de llegar a lo más profundo de su esposa—. ¡Shiori, Shiori, Shiori!

—¡Ahh! ¡E-Eso es injusto…! ¡D-Decir mi nombre por primera vez… j-justo ahora! ¡Ahh! Soy tan feliz, Danna-sama… Mmf… —Mikoshiba besó por primera vez a la mujer, quien solo cerró los ojos y trató de no gemir tanto, porque no podía al estar sellada su boca de esta manera.

Después de los besos, ella se mantuvo firme lo más que pudo y dio pequeños saltos en la cama, sus pechos rebotaban y ambos se sumergían en el placer de este acto sexual y amoroso. El joven tomó los pechos de ella con sus manos, eran suaves y grandes, los apretó y pellizcó, ella gimió de placer, su rostro estaba lleno de éxtasis.

«Ella es tan linda, se siente muy bien… Pero de cierta forma, quiero que…» Mikoshiba se mantuvo firme también y abrazó a Shiori, ella volvió a besarlo entonces y exploró su boca con su lengua. «Es vergonzoso, pero… que ella me guie se siente tan… ¡Reconfortante!»

El joven siguió embistiéndola, pero más lento, tenía sus manos apretando su trasero, mientras las manos de ella lo rodeaban por la espalda y seguía besándolo con todo su amor. Esto siguió por unos momentos, hasta que él se vino dentro de ella, por lo que los besos se interrumpieron y ella gritó de placer.

—L-Lo siento, Shiori… ¡Lo siento! —Ella volvió a retomar los gemidos cuando sintió como el muchacho volvió a moverse dentro de ella a gran velocidad—. Lo siento por no ser gentil…

—¡Está bien…!

—¡Lo siento por ser tan brusco…!

—E-Está bien para mí… ¡Aceptaré… Todo de ti, Danna-sama! —dijo con una sonrisa mientras era penetrada a gran velocidad, ahora él estaba encima de ella y no podía tener suficiente.

«¿Será efecto de la droga? Pero… ¡Ella se ve tan hermosa…! ¡Y su interior me abraza…! ¡No puedo detenerme así, solo lo deseo más!» Mikoshiba besó a Shiori con desesperación mientras la embestía con fuerza y velocidad. «Quiero quedarme con ella para siempre…»

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritaron ambos en el momento en que él liberó todo dentro de ella, quien sintió su vientre muy caliente y llenándose.

Mikoshiba cayó encima de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, igual que ella, quien solamente lo abrazó.

—L-Lo siento… Si hubiera sido más amable… ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más tranquilo…!

—Está bien… Danna-sama, ya tendremos muchas oportunidades de ahora en adelante… Cuando llegue ese momento, por favor, abrázame gentilmente.

—S-Sí…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Miku fue a ver como estaba su hermano recién casado, y se quedó muy sorprendida cuando vio que Mikoshiba estaba abrazando a Shiori por la espalda, ambos sentados, mientras ella leía un libro.

—Um… ¿No ya llevan tiempo así? ¿No estás exagerando, Nii-san? —preguntó al verlos con un rostro nervioso.

—¿Ah? Shiori, ¿estás incómoda con esto? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, estoy feliz —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Shiori! —La abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla, ella se asustó un poco, pero sonrió felizmente.

«Oh, vaya… Parece que no solo fue un éxito, sino que ahora no puede estar separa de ella… Supongo que es una buena evolución de su fobia a las mujeres, eso creo…» Sonrió al verlos tan juntos y felices. «Esto está bien, ¿verdad…?»


	4. La hora del almuerzo

**Cuarta entrega, cuarto one-shot, y esta vez la pareja de Shidou será un personaje original que es propiedad de KanadeSilver, pero tengo su permiso para hacer esto, incluso si es de esta temática muy inusual. Espero que les guste, incluso si no conocen al personaje, no hay necesidad, la verdad, esto es un universo alternativo. **

**Sin más, ¡vamos!**

* * *

**La hora del almuerzo**

Era hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria Raizen y Shidou esperaba con mucho entusiasmo esta hora. Hasta últimamente, sin importar si era la cafetería de la escuela u otras que estaban afuera, sin importar lo que la escuela estaba ofreciendo para comer, prefería su propio Bento o matar tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de clases.

Ahora era diferente.

—Kanade, ¡estoy aquí! —Anunció felizmente al abrir la puerta de un salón en donde se veía con la chica que tenía en frente.

Ella estaba sentada al estilo japonés, sosteniendo en sus piernas su Bento, envuelto en una manta azul oscura, pero a su lado había otro Bento y un botellón metálico de té.

Esta chica tenía largo cabello blanco brillante, era un poco ondulado, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y poseían un brillito al ver a Shidou, en su piel blanca claramente se notó un sonrojo, portaba el uniforme perfectamente y sus pechos eran enormes

—Lamento hacerte esperar.

—Estoy bien… No me importa, Shidou. Solo siéntate y empecemos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanade Shimizu, ¡una hermosa chica que le preparaba su almuerzo todos los días!

Ella también era de la misma edad de Shidou y una entusiasta de la cocina, economía del hogar era su mejor asignatura y estaba en el club de cocina, porque sencillamente, le encantaba.

Después de comer un poco del Bento, ambos sentados en un rincón del salón, Shidou dejó escapar un alarido de satisfacción, mientras ella servía algo de té del termo metálico que traía.

—En serio, el Bento que haces es tan delicioso, Kanade. —Ella simplemente sonrió y siguió sirviendo el té, Shidou tragó un bocado más—. Como este Teriyaki, no importa cuántas veces lo he comido, ¡sigue siendo genial!

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y lo miró de reojo, el chico de cabello azul estaba feliz.

Tener el almuerzo con ella era uno de los mayores placeres que Shidou tenía ahora.

Y todo comenzó cuando ella terminó en la misma clase que él. Algunos alumnos comentaban que ella siempre estaba sola, leyendo algún libro en su pupitre, incluso si no parecía alguien depresiva, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa incluso en soledad. A Shidou Itsuka le pareció linda, de hecho.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de chica era y al principio, esa era toda su curiosidad, pero eso fue suficiente para que se le acercara para hablar con ella.

Al tratarse de un extraño, además, de un muchacho, ella se mantuvo en guardia, pero con ir platicando un poco todos los días… Ese poco tiempo fue en aumento. Al principio solamente se hablaban durante los descansos, y ahora ellos almuerzan juntos.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto todos los días, Kanade…

—No tienes de que preocuparte, hacer suficiente para los dos no es un gran problema. Además… cuando dices que sabe bien lo que preparo, me hace realmente feliz —dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo más notable en las mejillas.

Shidou no podía evitar enamorarse más y más de ella, sobre todo cuando hacía estas expresiones tan lindas, y era afortunado de ser el único que podía verlas, porque oficialmente ellos eran novios. Una pareja.

Al terminar, justo como otras veces, Kanade preguntaría a su novio que quería para el almuerzo de mañana, en el que se esforzaría tanto como en todos los anteriores.

Y en esa situación se encontraban actualmente, solamente que el chico estaba rodeando a Kanade por la espalda, con sus manos alrededor de su estómago y con sus ojos color miel cerrados. Ella estaba más sonrojada que antes, y feliz obviamente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres repetir algo de hoy para mañana?

—Hmm, veamos… ¡Ah! Esa cosa que hiciste antes, el pollo frito… Quisiera comerlo de nuevo.

—¿Con las hierbas que usé?

—¡Sí! Estaré esperándolo mañana —dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos encima de las suyas.

Entonces, Shidou cambió de humor para acercarse al oído de la chica, quién sintió su respiración en su oreja, causándole un escalofrío.

—Por cierto, Kanade… Está bien si… ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? —Ella abrió los ojos grandemente y se sonrojó mucho.

—E-Eso, n-no podemos… Shidou… Ayer casi llegamos tarde por eso, este día no… Nnn… Hiaa… —Shidou tenía las manos encima de sus pechos, arrugando su ropa con sus movimientos y su lengua estaba ocupada en dejarle marcas en el cuello.

—Kanade… —Le giró el rostro con su mano y ambos terminaron besándose usando sus lenguas, pero él es quien era el líder en esta situación—. Ahh… Voy a quitarte esto…

Eso lo susurró y con rapidez, desabotonó la mayoría de los botones de su blusa blanca, liberando sus pechos enormes con un sostén blanco, ella respiraba con dificultad y gemía por los besos de Shidou en su cuello blanquecino.

Y este era… otro placer de Shidou que empezó a disfrutar más recientemente.

Tiró de su sostén hacia abajo para exponer sus pezones rosados que estaban empezando a tomar algo de dureza, el chico masajeó sus pechos al mismo tiempo, asegurándose de apretarlos un poco y deleitarse de su suavidad y elasticidad, mientras ella ahogaba sus gemidos y tenía la boca cerrada, así como sus ojos, pero su sonrojo era salvaje.

—Estás usando un sostén pequeño para ti de nuevo… Eso no está bien, Kanade. Tienes estos pechos grandes y hermosos —dijo excitado y con un sonrojo salvaje en las mejillas, apretó sus pezones con sus dedos, ella dejó escapar sus gemidos entonces—. Sería una lástima si arruinarás su forma…

—P-Pero… N-Nunca encuentro… de mi talla… Nn… Ah… Ha… Nnn… Shidou…

«Los pechos de Kanade son tan elásticos, masajearlos se siente tan bien». Shidou besó los labios de su novia, usando su lengua hábilmente dentro de ella, pero sí recibió una respuesta positiva por parte de sus labios. «Aquí también… Es tan suave y se siente muy bien».

—¿¡Uh?! —Kanade soltó una vocecita tímida cuando sintió la mano de Shidou aventurarse dentro de sus bragas, acarició su vagina directamente.

—Me preguntaba cómo estabas por aquí…

—¡Ahn! S-Shidou, e-espera… —Pero él no pudo detenerse.

«Kanade avergonzada es tan linda, no puedo controlarme si es así». Shidou metió dos de sus dedos dentro y al meterlos y sacarlos, emitía un ruido obsceno y húmedo. «Asombroso… Está tan caliente…»

—S-Shidou… Nna… E-Ese so-sonido, ¡ahn! No, ahn…

Cuando retiró la mano, estaba manchada de sus jugos vaginales, así como Kanade tenía una expresión de placer en su rostro sonrojado, pero se avergonzó mucho al ver la mano del chico.

—Eso… es… Ya estás así, Kanade.

—S-Shidou, tenemos… c-clases… —Ella gateó para alejarse de él, quien estaba de rodillas con un bulto en su pantalón.

—Entonces, debemos apurarnos. —Kanade se sonrojó mucho más al ver como el chico se bajó el pantalón y su ropa interior también. «Lo siento, no puedo contenerme más».

—N-No, Shidou… No tenemos tiempo… para esto… —susurró, pero tampoco podía dejar de ver su hombría totalmente excitada y bien parada.

—Espera un segundo, no tardaré mucho. —De la bolsa se sacó un condón. «¡Quiero meterlo ya!»

—N-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que…

—Lo sé. Lo siento si soy un poco rudo… —dijo al poner su miembro totalmente erecto y vigoroso encima de su vagina, ella tembló ligeramente—. Bueno, aquí… ¡Voy!

Insertó su miembro en su vagina de una sola embestida, fue a lo más profundo, hasta chocar con el límite, ella no pudo evitar gritar de placer, Shidou podía sentir claramente como las paredes vaginales húmedas de su novia estaban apretando su miembro, se sentía tan bien.

«No puedo… ¡No puedo!» Shidou empezó a moverse velozmente y se metió un pezón por completo en su boca, donde lo lamió y chupó a voluntad.

—S-Shidou… Muévete un poco más lento… ¡Ahn! ¡Nnn!

—Lo siento… Eso es un poco… I-Imposible… —Shidou aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, dentro de ella era tan caliente, húmedo y erótico. Su lengua había llenado de saliva el pezón rosado y duro de su novia, no pudo evitar morderlo. «Incluso si ella se siente tan bien… Ella está tapándose la boca… de nuevo».

El chico dejó en paz su pezón, para retomar el masajeo, pero esta vez fue un poco más agresivo.

—Kanade, sé que es malo que nos escuchen… Pero… Quiero escuchar que lo disfrutas… —Shidou acercó su rostro para besar su cuello y lamerlo, ella gimió más fuerte, mientras las caderas seguían moviéndose; entrando y saliendo de ella.

—Incluso si… d-dices eso… ¡Ahn! N-No sé qué… haa… hacer…

—En ese caso… —Shidou susurró instrucciones a la chica, quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ah?

—No, no puedo… Decir algo así…

—¡No es algo malo! —Shidou reanudó sus embestidas, esta vez aumentó la velocidad un poco más, los pechos de Kanade rebotaban y se movían de un lado a otro en perfecta sincronía—. Vamos, primero tienes que dejar de cubrirte la boca. Luego solo tienes que abrir tu boca un poco y tomar aire…

—Ahn, ah, ah, ah, ahn... Nnn… Ah, ahn, ¡ahn!

—Ahora tienes que responder a la pregunta que te hice… —dijo al mirarla fijamente a su rostro excitado, sudado y hermoso, al menos para él—. Mírame mientras lo haces…

—Shi… E-El pene de Shidou se… siente muy bien… a-así que no te… detengas… —dijo con una voz adorable y una expresión tan linda que Shidou tembló ligeramente; encendió algo dentro de él.

—¡Kanade!

—¡Ahh, Shidou! M-Me siento extraña… Ah, haa, ahn, Shidou… ahn, ahn, estoy asustada, n-nunca me había sentido así…

—Está bien, es lo que quería… E-Escuchar tu linda voz, Kanade… ah, ah…

—Shi-Shidou… V-Voy a gritar… ¡Mmmmnng! —Shidou la besó justo a tiempo para callarla y al mismo tiempo, se corrió dentro de ella—. Fuaaawn… Ah… Ah… Shidou… Ahn… Nnn… Ah, ah…

—Ah… Ah… —Shidou retiró su miembro de ella y también se quitó el condón—. Eso… se sintió realmente bien… Kanade…

La campana sonó, la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Shidou rodeó a Kanade cariñosamente por detrás, abrazándola un poco fuerte. Ella estaba muy avergonzada, tanto que dudaba si sus mejillas regresarían a tener su tono natural después de esto.

—¿Estás bien, Kanade?

—S-Sí, solo… un poco cansada…

—Ya veo, llegaremos tarde sin importar lo que hagamos… Así que… —Besó su cuello de nuevo, ya estaba rojizo de tantos besos—. ¿Está bien si… lo hacemos de nuevo? —preguntó al apretar sus pechos, ella tembló y su vagina se humedeció de nuevo.

—B-Bueno…

Al finalizar las clases del día de hoy, Kanade iba rumbo a su casa, no tenía mucho de haber dejado la escuela, pero fue llamada a sus espaldas, así que giró la cabeza para ver que Shidou logró alcanzarla, después de haber corrido hasta ella.

—¡Espera, Kanade!

—S-Shidou…

—¡Lo siento mucho por lo de hoy! —Juntó las palmas, implorando su perdón—. ¡Al final, nos saltamos todas las clases! Por favor, no me odies…

Kanade le dio la espalda y se sonrojó mucho, ocultó sus ojos con su cabello al agachar su cabeza.

—Yo no voy a odiarte, Shidou… Pero esta es la primera vez que… Terminamos así y no lo hiciste con el condón…

—Es que solo tenía uno… —respondió culpable—. Y también te gustó mucho…

—De solo recordarlo, ¡me avergüenza! —Se sonrojó mucho y tuvo valor para mirarlo un poquito preocupada—. Hice rostros extraños y me sentía tan rara… ¿Eso no te molesta, Shidou…?

—K-Kanade… —Sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver su expresión tan adorable, Shidou se sonrojó tanto que cubrió sus mejillas y nariz de rojo. «Maldita sea, ¡es muy linda!»

—¿Si…?

—C-Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar…

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?

«Creo que te amo aún más».

* * *

**Estos son todos los que he escrito, no crean que los hice ayer, los hice de vez en cuando, aunque sí hubo un día en estas vacaciones que sí hice dos one-shot, y la verdad no sé cuándo vaya a traer más de esto, de hecho, no estoy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. **

**También podrían hacer unas sugerencias sobre que pareja escribir, intentaré ser lo más variante posible. Y también sería genial tener un review, se los encargo, queridos lectores. **

**Saludos. **


	5. Chica acosadora 2

**Me inspiré y esto es lo que salió, espero les guste mucho, deben leer "chica acosadora", el capítulo 1 de este fic, para que entiendan bien cómo es que las cosas terminaron así. **

**¡Pásenla bien!**

* * *

**Chica acosadora 2**

En la preparatoria Raizen era ya muy tarde para que algún estudiante estuviera ahí, incluso si era por clases extra o por actividades de club, sin embargo, en la bodega del patio de la escuela, donde guardaban todos los recursos para las actividades deportivas, como balones, raquetas de tenis, colchones y otras cosas, dos jóvenes se encontraban ahí.

—¡Ahn, hn!

Ahí gemía fuertemente la chica de cabello blanco corto, con la mirada algo perdida, apoyada contra la pared y con el trasero completamente expuesto, así como con los pechos al descubierto, los cuales estaban siendo aplastados algo fuerte por su pareja, su cuerpo estaba con gotitas de sudor en distintas partes, con las mejillas rojas y un rostro de éxtasis mientras la penetraban por detrás con intensidad.

Esta chica era Origami Tobiichi, la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria Raizen y una acosadora de cuidado, aunque ya no tenía necesidad de acosar a su amor, porque era él quién le estaba dando todo su amor en este acto salvaje y pervertido.

—¡Ahh, kuh! ¡Ahh! —El muchacho gemía con dificultad, esto se sentía muy bien, pero se aseguraba de darlo todo y corresponder a sus demandas.

—Ahh… eres increíble, Shidou… Más… ¡Hazlo más duro!

—¡Ahhh! O-Origami, ¡ya no puedo más…! —dijo con los ojos cerrados y seguía embistiéndola con todo lo que tenía, sus fuerzas se estaban terminando, así como su resistencia—. ¡M-Me voy a correr, Origami…!

—¡Sí! ¡Córrete, Shidou! ¡Ahh, ahh, ahhh!

—¡Ahhhh! —Shidou liberó todo su semen dentro de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir, más bien, casi gritar por su liberación—. Ugh… Ahh…

El muchacho con cabello azul húmedo por el sudor, cayó sentado en un colchón azul que también estaba algo húmedo por su actividad sexual, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Origami… Eso es suficiente por hoy… Ah, ah… Estás contenta ahora, ¿no? —Pero ahogó un grito cuando vio el rostro de Origami tan cerca del suyo, con una seriedad gélida—. ¿E-Eh?

—¿Eh? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Pero ya estoy en mi límite…

—Está bien, te amo mucho, Shidou —dijo con su voz algo fría, pero sonreía levemente y seguía muy sonrojada—. Y estoy segura que no eres un hombre tan débil. Aún no estás satisfecho, ¿no es así?

El muchacho empezó a sudar e hizo una sonrisa amarga.

—Déjame hacer el trabajo esta vez. No te preocupes, te haré sentir realmente bien —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules, Shidou tragó saliva.

Unos minutos, se escuchó un grito de niña asustada por la preparatoria Raizen, solo que la voz pertenecía a un muchacho con el nombre de Shidou Itsuka.

Algunas horas después, Shidou caminaba al lado de su novia, estaban tomados de la mano, pero el muchacho se veía bastante cansado y arrastraba los pies, sin embargo, era un buen chico y como ya era de noche, no podía dejarla caminar por ahí sola.

«Haa… Al fin me liberó, cielos… hemos estado haciéndolo todos los días desde que empezamos a salir, como si fuéramos animales…» Suspiró por quien sabe qué ocasión en el día, pero Origami estaba tan tranquila como siempre. «Estoy feliz de que me quiera tanto, pero mi cuerpo no puede seguirle el paso…»

Entonces, llegaron hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde ella vivía, Shidou no tenía ni idea de por qué vivía ahí o cuál era su situación, su relación estaba muy basada en el sexo; no era malo, sí platicaban durante los almuerzos y ella preparaba muy deliciosos almuerzos y le ayudaba a estudiar, pero no habían tenido ni una cita.

—Shidou.

—¿Sí?

—Pienso que es un buen momento. —Shidou parpadeó un par de veces, ella volteó a mirarlo—. De que te quedes en mi casa, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Sigues dándome excusas para no venir —dijo un poquito molesta, Shidou se alejó un paso, sudando por la frente—. Antes te lo había pedido, pero decías que tus padres acababan de volver, luego que estabas ocupado, después que tenías una reunión con Tonomachi Hiroto. ¿Qué hay de esta semana? ¿Puedes venir, Shidou?

—Sobre eso… Um…

«Demonios, no debería de molestarme ni de seguir huyendo, pero si estamos en su casa, ¡no tendré forma de liberarme de ella! De seguro estará veinte veces más excitada ahí, más que vive sola… Ya ha llegado a mi casa antes, ahí estoy a salvo… pero ahí, ¡no lo estaré!» Shidou se sintió mal por la mirada que le dio Origami, estaba un poco triste, pero luego le abrazó cálidamente. «No puedo seguir inventando excusas…»

—B-Bien, este domingo, ¿de acuerdo? —Y así es como Shidou aceptó su destino.

Durante el resto de la semana, Origami actuó normal, solo que se ausentó un par de veces de formas extrañas, Shidou no entendía por qué sucedía esto, también se preguntaba por qué los sábados nunca podía salir con ella, a veces ni hablarle ni por celular.

Origami Tobiichi era una chica muy misteriosa, a veces. Alguna vez pensó que tenía alguna obligación extra con una hermana o hermano menor, como era el caso de él, quien cuidaba de Kotori, su hermanita de secundaria, mientras sus padres no regresaban de su viaje de negocios.

De hecho, su hermanita se molestaba y se sentía triste porque siempre regresaba tarde de la escuela, Shidou no podía decirle a su adorable hermanita que era por tener sexo con su novia, ¡claro que no, no estaba loco! Así que sutilmente decía que eran "citas" con su novia, lo cual molestaba a su hermanita.

Ya conocía a Origami, una vez que llegó para ayudarle a estudiar a Shidou después de clases, no la vio como una mala chica para su hermano, de hecho, se veía bastante seria y responsable.

Pobre niña, no tenía ni idea de cómo era Origami Tobiichi.

Sin embargo, llegó el domingo y Shidou se vistió con una playera oscura de mangas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos, iba casual porque sabía que sus ropas no durarían mucho, igual no importaba.

De frente a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y le abrieron de inmediato, Shidou se impresionó de lo rápido que fue, intuyó que le estaba esperando.

—Hola, Origami, ya vine —dijo un poco nervioso, pero sonriente.

—Shidou. —Ella sonrió levemente y abrió por completo la puerta—. Entra, vamos.

El muchacho entró al departamento, era pequeño, pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir bien, de hecho, estaba bastante bien, de seguro la cuota de renta era alta, aunque la verdad solo lo podía pensar.

La sorpresa del chico fue bastante cuando Origami se comportó como una persona normal… ¡como una chica normal! Le ofreció té, lo preparó, incluso le sirvió galletas que ya tenía hechas desde anoche, expresó su felicidad de que llegara por fin a su casa y que se sentía menos sola.

Shidou se sintió culpable por inventar tantas excusas, de hecho, se sintió algo sucio por pensar que su novia solo quería sexo con él, se relajó mientras comía las galletas de mantequilla y bebía del té, sonrojado y contento.

«Estoy en la casa de mi novia, me preparó todo esto, ¿cuenta cómo nuestra primera cita? Ahh, esto se siente muy bien». Sonrió mientras masticaba lentamente su última galleta, Origami también sonreía.

—Shidou…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te gustó?

—¡Claro! Estaban deliciosas, el té también fue perfecto —dijo más emocionado de lo normal, ella lo notó.

—Bien. —Sonrió un poquito más, luego lo tomó de la mano y se levantó de su asiento—. Ven a mi cuarto, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Uh? —Tuvo una mala sensación, pero le acompañó bastante dócil.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la chica, Shidou lo encontró bastante normal, no era muy diferente del suyo, aunque claro, estaba mejor organizado que el suyo, y muy limpio. Lo que se esperaría de la chica más inteligente de la clase.

El joven de cabello azul se encontró mirando todo que se soltó de Origami y ella empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Tu cuarto está muy bien arre… ¿¡Origami?! —gritó cuando la vio a punto de quitarse el sostén y su falda ya estaba en el suelo, así que podía ver sus bragas también—. ¿Q-Qué haces…? ¿No que ibas a decirme algo?

—Lo haré, pero primero, hagámoslo —dijo con el mismo tono de siempre, aunque se notaba su excitación.

«¡Demonios!»

Ella llegó hasta tomarlo de los hombros y estaba a punto de besarle, cuando él se alejó, aferrándose a la vida y a la cordura.

—O-Origami, ¿por qué no mejor me lo dices y ya…? Además, podemos hacer otras cosas como ver una película o solo platicar… —respondió algo nervioso, ella le quedó mirando a los ojos, algo seria.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero terminaremos haciendo esto de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no lo hacemos? Shidou… —dijo sonrojada y atrapó su rostro con sus manos, luego le dio un beso apasionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su pantalón terminara en el suelo. Shidou ahora estaba sentado en la cama de ella, sonrojado hasta de la nariz mientras su miembro erecto y duro, listo para la acción, estaba siendo aplastado entre los pechos lubricados de su novia, quién le miraba totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Te gusta, Shidou?

—Sí, me gusta… —respondió excitado, pero cerró los ojos, esperando su final. «Solo hazlo, Origami, sé que ahora vas a explotar, más que estamos en tu cuarto. Estoy preparado… Yo… ¡Estoy preparado! Pero…»

Al no sentir nada más que un trato gentil y suave, el muchacho tuvo que abrir sus ojos cafés de nuevo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

«¿¡Hah?!» Vio como Origami estaba siendo gentil con sus movimientos de pechos, así como tenía un rostro… lindo. «¿Qué demonios tenía ese té? ¿Estoy viendo mal?»

—O-Origami… ¿Te sientes bien? Estás siendo muy… amable… tú no eres así… —dijo bastante impresionado.

—En la escuela, pueden atraparnos y solo te causaría problemas, Shidou. Además… quiero aprovechar el tiempo y hacerte sentir muy bien, pero hoy… —explicó suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos parecían estar brillando—. Estamos solos, vamos a tomarlo con calma.

—Origami… —dijo algo conmovido—. P-Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con "aprovechar el tiempo"? Tenemos mucho… Ahhh…

Shidou no pudo evitar gemir y levantar la cabeza cuando ella empezó a chupar la punta de su miembro, lamiéndolo con su lengua mientras seguía usando sus pechos, era una nueva sensación, completamente embriagante.

—Ahh, haa, ahh… ahhn… O-Origami…

Origami fue más ruda, usó más rápido sus pechos y succionó la punta de su miembro con intensidad, Shidou apretó las sábanas, quería sentir más esto, un poco más, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Aah, voy a…

—Déjalo salir, Shidou

—¡Ahhh! —Shidou se corrió en los pechos de Origami, manchándolos bastante con su semen pegajoso.

—Tu semen es más que lo usual, ¿te gustó mucho, Shidou? —El joven tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, sonrojado, no le gustó, le encantó.

—Sí… Es que… eres muy linda, Origami…

—Shidou… —dijo con un tono diferente, de sorpresa, pero también algo feliz—. Estoy muy feliz de oírte decir eso, creo que puedo morir en paz ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Yo no quiero que te mueras, Origami… —respondió algo extrañado con su respuesta, ella estaba mucho más feliz, se le notaba en toda la cara.

—Shidou… Ya que tenemos mucho tiempo hoy, haré lo que quieras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó impresionado, ella asintió.

—Sí, lo que quieras, Shidou.

Shidou le pidió que se acostara en la cama, entonces él se quitó la playera y la tiró al suelo, estaba determinado, Origami se sonrojó por verlo así; era la primera vez que parecía demostrar una fuerte iniciativa en momentos como este, se sonrojó aún más.

«Shidou se ve tan lindo… y es por mí, Shidou». Tan solo eso fue suficiente para que se excitará más y se mojará.

—Quiero… ¡Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Origami! —dijo determinado mientras la tomaba de los muslos, listo para usarlo de soporte para cuando la penetrara—. Déjame tomar la iniciativa esta vez.

—S-Shidou… Me sentiré bien sin importar lo que hagas.

—Pero… ¡Quiero hacerte el amor como se debe! —Origami abrió más los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Shidou la penetró lentamente hasta tenerla por completo dentro.

—Aaaah, ¡sí…! —El muchacho se movió rápidamente desde el principio, ella estaba tan mojada sin haber sido tocada siquiera, por lo que era muy fácil y placentero para su pene, el deslizarse dentro de su vagina—. ¡Ahh, ahh, ahnn! ¡Shidou, Shidou, Shidou!

La cama temblaba un poco por sus movimientos, su colchón también hacía ruidos por las embestidas del muchacho, quien estaba dando todo de sí desde el principio, justo como ella hacía, apretaba sus muslos con fuerza para penetrarla duro.

Sus cuerpos sudaban, sobre todo el de Shidou, quien estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras solo podía escuchar sus gritos de placer que le incitaban a seguir así, lo motivaban a complacerla.

—Origami, ¡te amo! —Alcanzó su rostro para besarla con todo su amor, algo que ella no esperaba y sus gemidos se ahogaron por sus besos—. ¡Mmn, mmn, mmmn!

«Shidou… Shidou está esforzándose tanto por mí, ¡soy la única persona en recibir su amor! ¡Te amo, Shidou! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!» Pensó totalmente sonrojada de las mejillas, hasta su nariz estaba roja, y tenía unas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos azules. «Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo».

No estaba pensando claramente, abrazó al muchacho con toda su fuerza, incluso cruzó las piernas detrás de su cuerpo para no dejarlo huir, lo quería dentro de ella, su semen.

—¡Te amo, Shidou! —dijo tan solo dejaron de besarse, saliva se escurrió por sus bocas, pero él siguió embistiéndola con lo último de sus fuerzas mientras la abrazaba también.

—¡Y-Yo también, Origami…! ¡Origami, Origami, ya estoy…!

—S-Shidou, lo que… i-iba a decirte… —Empezó a decir, con dificultad porque estaba sintiendo mucho placer y gimiendo entre palabras—. A-Ahora no me importa… ¡q-que lo sepas…! L-La verdad es que yo…

—¡Origami, estoy a punto de…! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

—¡Soy una hechicera de la AST…!

Shidou abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero se corrió dentro de ella, y ambos gritaron por el éxtasis, Origami sintió que se derretía, pero el chico, respirando entrecortadamente, le quedó viendo al rostro.

—Aaaah… Ah, ahh, ah… Shidou… Eso se sintió… increíble…

—Origami… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…? ¿AST? ¿Hechicera…?

Unos momentos después, Shidou ya estaba acostado en la cama, con su novia a su lado, abrazándolo y recostada en su hombro.

Para ese momento, ella había revelado la naturaleza de su trabajo, era como un soldado especial que defendía la ciudad Tenguu de los espíritus; los responsables de los terremotos espaciales que sucedían rara vez en el mundo, eran fenómenos muy peligrosos, pero las personas se habían acostumbrado a vivir así, también existían medidas para la supervivencia cuando sucedía uno.

Era demasiada información, de hecho, Shidou se quedó callado durante toda la explicación, y al terminar, también.

—Entonces… —dijo en voz baja, se sentó en la cama y le quedó viendo bastante confundido—. Tus ausencias, los sábados que nunca atiendes ni tu celular… Origami, por eso lo de… ¿aprovechar el tiempo…?

—Shidou… No tengo opción, es mi trabajo y, además, mi objetivo…

—Pero si dices que los espíritus hacen esas destrucciones en la ciudad… ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ti, Origami!

—Shidou, por eso… estoy tan feliz de que me ames y de que hayas venido aquí, debí decírtelo desde el principio, pero no podía… Ahora que lo sabes, quiero que entiendas que te quiero a mi lado, todo el tiempo. Te amo, Shidou.

«Todo esto es tan repentino… Pero no puedo hacer nada, casi no entiendo nada, solo sé que Origami está metida en algo muy peligroso, no quiero que se lastime, pero… conociéndola, dudo que aún si le pido abandonar… lo haga». Suspiró y le miró con determinación de nuevo.

—Origami.

—¿Si, Shidou?

—Estaré siempre a tu lado, Origami, así que… no te preocupes, siempre te apoyaré y estaré ahí para ti, ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Te amaré todo el tiempo, Origami… ¡Incluso me casaré contigo!

«¡¿Shidou?!» Abrió mucho más los ojos y esta vez, este chico sí que le sorprendió.

—Así que no… ¡No tienes permitido morir antes de que eso pase!

—Shidou…

Un beso de amor después, las cosas se salieron de control porque ambos siguieron teniendo sexo por un par de veces más, hasta que Shidou ya no podía más, estaba exhausto, sin embargo, ella seguía encima suyo, con su miembro bien profundo en su vagina.

—Ah… Ugh… E-Espera, Origami, ya no… no puedo…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Aún tenemos mucho tiempo y así nunca vas a dejarme embarazada.

«¿¡QUÉ?!» Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Ya que vamos a casarnos, es natural tener un bebé. Te amo, Shidou.

«Demonios, al final, no importa si sé ahora lo de su secreto, ¡ella sigue siendo la misma!»

Shidou gritó como una niña asustada cuando se corrió de nuevo dentro de ella. Parece que este día sería exprimido hasta dejarlo seco, tan seco como un desierto.


End file.
